Lifty and Shifty's Pranks A Lot
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Lifty, Shifty and Catchy are turned into ghosts when messing with a spell card. Now they plan to scare everyone in Toon Town. Will they scare Pogoriki?


A PogorikiFan10 Production

Presents

A Lifty and Shifty Cartoon

Lifty and Shifty's Pranks A Lot

Starring…

Lifty and Shifty

Catchy

Almost there…

[at House of Magic, Pranks and Jokes]

Shifty: Well, guys, here it is. The House of Magic, Pranks and Jokes. The greatest storage home in Toon Town. All the greatest pranksters and magicians came here.

Lifty: Yeah, this is where I got my gag Peanut Brittle can! [shows a can of Peanut Brittle]

Catchy: Alright, Peanut Brittle! Gimmie! [tries to open the can]

Shifty: Catchy, wait, it's a booby trap, remember?

Catchy: Nice try, Raccoon Brothers, but it's not gonna work this time. I'm gonna have some of your delicious Peanut Brittle! [he opens the can, and fake purple snakes pop out] What the heck?! Where's the Peanut Brittle?!

Lifty: [laughs] That gets funnier every time you say it, Catchy. Come on, let's go inside.

Catchy: [irritated] Darn it! [Lifty and Shifty enter and smell the air]

Shifty: Ah...nothing compares to the smell of cheap plastic novelty items. Pranks, gags, and gross-out toys as far as the eye can see! [he walks down an aisle] Isn't it everything I said it would be, guys?

Lifty: Uh, Shifty…

Catchy: Hey, Peanut Brittle! [a bunch of fake snakes pop out] Oh, darn it, not again! [Lifty and Shifty laugh]

Salem: Good to see you, Lifty and Shifty. How are my number-one best friends doing?

Lifty: Oh great, Salem. This is our friend Catchy.

Shifty: Yeah, he wants to become a prankster too.

Salem: Well, pleasure to meet you, Catchy. [shakes Catchy hand but he has a buzzer so it shocks Catchy] That's your first lesson son, the granddaddy of all pranks. The joy buzzer.

Catchy: I don't get it.

Salem: You don't have to get it! The prank is for the enjoyment of the prankster.

Shifty: You see, Catchy, Salem here is the master. We've learned all we know about potions, jokes, pranks and spells from a spell book.

Lifty: Ok, Salem, let's see what you've found.

Salem: Well, I found this just this morning. [shows package of gum] Have some gum. [Catchy chews the gum but then his head explodes] Ha! Exploding chewing gum. It's classic.

Catchy: [His head is gone] I don't get it.

Shifty: What can we find?

Salem: Well, I found this fake gag dollar. [shows a fake dollar] Fool your friends into thinking you've got a real dollar.

Shifty and Catchy: Money?

Lifty: Guys, he said it's fake. [Shifty and Catchy groan] What else have you got?

Salem: A whoopie cushion?

Lifty: Nah.

Salem: Fake vomit!

Shifty: No.

Salem: Real vomit?

Lifty and Shifty: Ew!

Catchy: Don't you have anything good?

Salem: Well, there is one prank that is a real spell. [Shows spell card] The Spirit Card!

Lifty and Shifty: Wow! A Spirit Card!

Catchy: I can see it now.

Lifty: Gee, guys, just think of the pranks we could pull with this!

Salem: Good choice. Now be careful with that card, boys. It has supernatural powers.

Lifty: Thanks, Salem! [Lifty, Shifty and Catchy are now outside]

Shifty: Here it is, guys. The ultimate prank. The Spirit Card!

Catchy: What are we gonna do with it?

Lifty: I know! I know! We'll go turn the park bench invisible and then sit on it, and when people walk by, we'll be floating in mid-air! [all three think about sitting on an invisible bench, surrounded by people]

Shifty: Yeah! Now that's the ultimate prank! Good idea, Lifty! [gives a thumbs up]

Lifty: Well, let's get started. [Catchy puts on a white kimono and a ghost cap]

Catchy: OK, I'm ready.

Shifty: Any particular reason you're wearing it?

Catchy: Well, we wanna float in midair, right?

Lifty: That it does, Catchy, that it does! Good thinking. Here, hold this a second. [Catchy takes the card while Lifty puts a white kimono and ghost cap on]

Shifty: [sighs] Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. [puts on a white kimono and ghost cap around his fedora] Ok, Catchy, give me the can.

Catchy: Sure.

Lifty: Hold on. Since turning the park bench invisible was my idea, I should get to do it.

Shifty: Lifty, turning the park bench invisible was may be your idea, but I'm the boss of you and Catchy.

Catchy: Yeah, but at least I'm not related to you guys.

Lifty and Shifty: [take the card] Give me that thing! [try to get the card to work. Suddenly, they used the card on their wallets on accident and those disappear]

Lifty: Hey, the Spirit Card works! [Cheerilee's class comes along]

Cheerilee: And on your right, if you look, you'll see three cosplayers fighting over a card. [a group of fillies laugh]

Shifty: Oh my gosh, guys, help me find our wallets!

Lifty: You got it! [Catchy uses the card on Lifty's hand and it disappears]

Catchy: I gotta hand it to you, Lifty. You look kinda funny. [Catchy laughs]

Lifty: Righty! Where are you? No one messes with Righty! [takes the card] We'll see how you like it! [uses the card on Catchy making a hole in the middle of his body] Kind of gives you an empty feeling, huh? [Catchy takes the card]

Catchy: Yeah. [uses the card on one of Shifty's eyes] I see what you mean! [Shifty takes a turn at the card]

Shifty: No guts, no glory! [he and Lifty laugh]

Narrator: Several bad puns later... [Lifty, Shifty and Catchy are ghosts; they are ghostly white with wispy tails as they are transparent]

Ghost Catchy: Hey, I think this thing has made us look funny!

Ghost Lifty: I think it turned us into ghosts.

Ghost Shifty: Oh no, it can't be! How are we going to pull off the ultimate prank? Thanks a lot, guys, you used it on us!

Ghost Lifty: Hey, I think I found our wallets. [Ghost Shifty hits Ghost Lifty] Ow!

Ghost Catchy: Oh, forget the wallets, guys. Let's get home and find a spell to change us back. [all three start to fly off somewhere together]

Ghost Lifty: Hey Shifty, do you know what time it is?

Ghost Shifty: Oh sure, it's...half past invisible!

Catchy: Gee, it's getting late. [they disappear and fly up to a stranger, Cuddles]

Ghost Lifty: Let's ask this guy. Excuse me sir, but do you have the time?

Cuddles: Sure. [looks at his watch] It's, uhh, ten to three.

Ghost Shifty: Thank you.

Cuddles: Don't mention it. [turns around to notice no one is there]

Ghost Catchy: Don't mention what?

Cuddles: Uhh, who said that? [Ghost Lifty, Ghost Shifty and Ghost Catchy appeared]

Ghost Catchy: Us. [he cries]

Cuddles: GHOSTS! [he runs away from them; his eyes pop out]

Cuddles' eyes: Aaah! [they jump into a car and drive away]

Ghost Catchy: Hey, we're not ghosts, it's us, Lifty, Shifty and Catchy! Well, the nerve of that guy and his driving eyeballs.

Ghost Shifty: Dude, we're ghosts, remember? How come nobody recognized us?

Ghost Lifty: Wait a second, guys. My brain just hatched an idea!

Ghost Catchy: Lay it on us.

Ghost Lifty: OK, we're ghosts, right?

Ghost Shifty: Yeah.

Ghost Lifty: If Cuddles didn't recognize us, we could haunt everybody in Toon Town! Oh, it's the ultimate prank! [all three laugh slyly]

Ghost Shifty: Let's go scare us some suckers.

[At Twilight Sparkle's house, she is reading a book until she hears a noise. She checks to see what it is, but nothing is there]

Twilight: Well, that's funny. I thought I heard voices. Huh? I thought I left that glass of apple juice on the table. And didn't I toss that old lamp out yesterday? And since when did I acquire all these portraits of Spike?! [Spike came by]

Spike: Hey, I heard that! At least I do look good in these portraits. [Ghost Lifty, Ghost Shifty and Ghost Catchy are wearing white sheets over their heads]

Ghosts: Ooooooh! We're ghosts! Ooooooooooh! [Twilight laughs]

Twilight: I knew it was you three! Alright, joke's over. Take off the sheets. [uses her magic to pull off the sheets and notices that Lifty, Shifty and Catchy are ghosts]

Ghosts: Boo! [Twilight and Spike screams]

Spike: It is ghosts!

Twilight and Spike: AAAH! [they both ran out of the house as far away as possible]

Ghosts: [laugh slyly]

Ghost Lifty: Boy, we really scared her! [leave Twilight Sparkle's house]

Ghost Catchy: Who's gonna be our next victim?

Ghost Shifty: A better question would be, who isn't?

[At Miku Hatsune's House]

Miku: Double Dark Light Diet Cake! [laughs] You will soon be mine. [Cake is eaten out of nowhere. Ghost Catchy appears as his face is covered in cake so he wipes it off]

Ghost Catchy: Sorry, toots! [Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty appear next to him]

Ghost Lifty: Yeah, that cake was really good.

Miku: Oh! [runs out of the house] Ghooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosts!

[At Mickey Mouse's house, where he is painting]

Mickey: Huh? [the paintbrush he was using is floating in the air and is painting where Mickey was a mustache under his nose]

Ghosts: [appear behind Mickey] Oooooh! [Mickey run through a wall and out of the house as far away as possible]

Mickey: Ghosts!

[At Alfred F. Jones a.k.a. America's house, where he was gonna eat until the ghosts appeared behind him]

Ghosts: [laugh slyly]

Alfred: Ghosts! [screams while falling off the chair]

Toothy: Ghosts!

Fluttershy: Ghosts!

Serena: Ghosts!

Teto: Ghosts!

Kirby : Poyo.

Konata: [sitting on a chair] Ghosts!

[Later...]

Ghosts: [laugh slyly]

Ghost Lifty: [all three are reading a newspaper] It's official! We're the greatest pranksters ever. The whole town doesn't recognize us because we're ghosts.

Ghost Catchy: Yeah.

Ghost Shifty: There's only one guy left to scare, and we'll have pranked everybody in Toon Town. [title of an article says 'Pogoriki Last To Be Haunted! Says, 'I ain't afraid of no ghosts'] Pogoriki… [he and Ghost Lifty laugh]

Ghost Catchy: It says he isn't scared of ghosts.

Ghost Lifty: We'll see about that!

[At Pogoriki's house, where he and Pogalinariki were spying through some blinds]

Pogoriki: Ghosts? Ha! I ain't afraid of no ghosts!

Pogalinariki: But I am.

Pogoriki: Nonsense. I know that a ghost won't come near a riki as long as he or she is wearing a spotted neckerchief. [grabs a handkerchief for Pogalinariki] And a dried up fairy. [shows ashes of fairy] And a bit of gold never hurt. [shows a gold necklace with a heart on it for Pogalinariki] But to be on the safe side, You will also be wearing that skirt in a Maldon knot. [rope is attached] I'll also get your legs braced. And now you'll be all wrapped up in a suit of anti-ghost armor. And if none of this stuff works, I've got you a secret weapon, the Specter Deflector! [shows a paddle with a ball on a string] Besides, ghosts can't scare me.

Pogalinariki: [in anti-ghost armor] I guess you're right.

Pogoriki: So just try and get us, you ghosts! Bring it on. [lights black-out] That's funny. I'll be right back. [leaves to find a candle]

Pogalinariki: Hello? [hears sly laughter]

Ghosts: Booooooh! Poooogoooo!

Pogalinariki: Wha...? [a couple things begin to float]

Ghost Lifty: Pogo, we've come to haunt you! [hits a ball]

Pogalinariki: No! You got it all wrong! I'm not Pogo, I'm his sister, Pogalina! Stay back! I'm well armed.

Ghosts: Oooooooh!

Pogalinariki: I'm warning you!

Ghosts: Oooooooooh! [a pair of scissors cuts the ball off the paddle Pogalinariki was using]

Pogalinariki: Pogo, help... [Ghost Lifty, Ghost Shifty and Ghost Catchy appeared behind her]

Ghosts: Boo!

Pogalinariki: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! [Pogoriki hears a scream]

Pogoriki: Pogalina?

Pogalinariki: I gotta get out of here! [runs into a door]

Ghost Lifty: You can't escape, Pogo. We've glued the door shut.

Pogalinariki: You'll never get me! Brother! [tries to run to the window but gets thrown back into a table]

Ghost Catchy: Nice try, Pogo, but we replaced all the glass with rubber. [the ghosts laugh slyly]

Pogalinariki: Help me! [Pogalinariki dives into the toilet but gets stuck]

Ghost Shifty: Too late, Pogo. We've already Cloooggged All The Toooiiiiillleeeetttts! [shown all the stalls are stuffed with toilet paper. Pogalinariki cowers in a corner]

Pogalinariki: Please, brother, save me from these ghosts so they can leave me be!

[Outside…]

Chikoriki: But ghosts don't exist.

Pogoriki: Relax, Chiko. Those ghosts can't catch us. They got my sister, so let's get 'em!

[Inside…]

Ghost Shifty: [laughs] We got him good, boys.

Ghost Catchy: Are you sure? Because Pogo sounds like his little sister.

Ghost Lifty: Wait, guys, I've got one more idea. [to Pogalinariki] You're going to pay, Pogo!

Pogalinariki: No, spirits, please! [skateboard is floating]

Ghost Lifty: Pay! Pay! [a lighted match almost lights up the dollar]

Pogalinariki: No! That's my brother's skateboard! [cries]

Ghosts: [laugh slyly]

Pogoriki: [bursts open the door as he and Chikoriki came in] Surrender, you evil spirits!

Chikoriki: Yeah, please.

Ghosts: Boo! [Chikoriki screams as the ghosts laugh slyly]

Pogoriki: [recognized the ghosts with their laughs, their appearance, despite of the kimonos and caps, and their trademark grin and realized who these ghosts were as he smirked evilly] Well well well, if it isn't Lifty, Shifty and Catchy!

Pogalinariki and Chikoriki: Lifty, Shifty and Catchy?!

Ghost Lifty and Shifty: I know not these names which you speak!

Ghost Catchy: Uhh, guys? Guys, Pogo had already recognized us, and we scared his sister.

Ghost Lifty and Shifty: Uh-oh.

Pogoriki: So you three are the Toon Town Ghosts.

Ghost Lifty: We're really sorry, Pogo. Please don't chop us into little pieces and eat em!

Pogoriki: Hey, come on boys, I'm hip! Chiko and I pulled our share of pranks on Rosariki last week. Had me some laughs. That's what we did tonight, right? We had a good laugh. Come on, laugh with me! [all laugh]

Chikoriki: Uhh, any particular reason you boys are ghosts?

Ghost Shifty: [shows the three rikis the Spirit Card] The Spirit Card is what turned me, Lifty and Catchy into ghosts. [Rikis laugh]

Pogalinariki: Course it does!

Pogoriki: Yeah. Well, you three better hurry home, before someone screams at you in horror.

Ghost Lifty: Yeah, I think Shifty and I would die of embarrassment if that happened.

Ghost Catchy: Me too.

Pogoriki: Woo, now we wouldn't want that, would we? It's getting late now. You three pranksters better get going.

Ghosts: Pogoriki, thanks for being such a good sport. You too, guys. [went through the wall]

Pogalinariki: Don't mention it.

Chikoriki: Don't mention what?

Ghost Lifty: That Pogoriki, always looking out for us.

Ghost Shifty: I know. What a guy.

Ghost Catchy: Yeah. [a white, round light shines on the three]

Evil Wikky: [off-screen] The Toon Town Weekly presents... Live Weirdo Cosplaying Pranksters! [turns out he was here] Starring the Toon Town Ghosts. [everyone laughs and cheers as Lifty, Shifty and Catchy hug each other, screaming]

Pogoriki: [he, Pogalinariki and Chikoriki laugh] That's what you get for scaring everyriki! [Evil Wikky laughs as well]

Ghost Lifty and Shifty: Catchy!

Ghost Catchy: Yeah?

Ghost Lifty: We should have got the whoopie cushion!


End file.
